


一觉醒来世界都变了11

by Insulator



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insulator/pseuds/Insulator





	一觉醒来世界都变了11

11

金硕珍面对主动送上门的金南俊，自然不会拒绝，他顺势把金南俊抱住，延长了这个吻。

过了许久，两人气喘吁吁地分开了，金硕珍把金南俊推倒在了床上。金南俊有些不自在的扭了扭，翻过身趴在了床上，又从旁边扯过一个抱枕抱在怀里。

金硕珍被可爱到了，伸手在他头顶上揉了两把，在他耳边说：“我开始了？”

金南俊闷闷地嗯了一声。

金硕珍重新开始扩张。手指的触感依旧陌生，金南俊抓紧了怀里的抱枕，强迫自己适应。

扩张的差不多了，金硕珍开始试着把肉棒塞进去。金南俊的手指因为用力有些发白，金硕珍注意到了这一点，便在全部进去之后，朝着熟悉的地方用力一顶。

“啊——嗯…”金南俊忍不住叫出了声。没有他预想中的疼痛，有的只是快感。这份陌生的快感席卷了金南俊，他无法继续思考。金硕珍还在继续，一下又一下的在他的敏感点上碾过，给他带来了无穷尽的快感。

金南俊张着嘴，大口地喘着气。口水因此流了出来，弄湿了嘴唇和床单。金硕珍凑过来亲他，身下却没有停止。

后面的快感过于丰盛，相对比之下，前面显得更加空虚。金南俊放开了抓着抱枕的手，想要抚慰一下自己，却被金硕珍拦住了。

“不可以哦，南俊。”金硕珍停下了身下的动作，伸手按住了金南俊往下伸去的手。金南俊只好把手放了回来，金硕珍便又继续开始了新一轮的进攻。

金南俊被操的浑身发抖，他一手抱着抱枕，另一只手死死揪着床单，在床上蹭来蹭去。金硕珍见状，知道他快要到达高潮了，便狠命顶了几下。在金硕珍射进去的瞬间，金南俊也终于高潮了。

“刺啦——”

到达高潮的金南俊下意识地揪紧了床单，结果因为太过用力，床单被撕破了个口子。

金南俊傻眼了，羞愤交加地松开了手，把脸埋在了抱枕里。金硕珍被逗笑了，安抚他说：“不怪你不怪你，是床单质量不好。”说着，抓住了开口那里，用力一撕，撕了一块下来。

“我帮你先清理一下吧。”金硕珍说着，把那块撕下来的床单塞进了正往外流着精液的穴里。

金南俊剧烈地颤抖了一下，床单虽然柔软，但跟皮肤比还是有些粗糙。金硕珍继续往里塞，直到全部塞进去。

过了一会他觉得可以了，用手指夹住床单的一角，猛地抽了出来。金南俊受到剧烈的刺激，又射了一次，无力地瘫软在了床上，喘着粗气。

“都湿透了……”金硕珍拿着那块床单说，把床单扔进了垃圾桶。“累了吧？洗一洗睡觉吧。”金南俊有气无力地动了动手指，他太累了，不想再动了。

金硕珍把金南俊拉了起来，让他靠在自己身上，半搂半抱的把他弄到浴室帮他清洗。费尽千辛万苦，两人终于又回到了床上。金南俊又累又困，已经神志不清，刚一倒在床上就睡着了。

金硕珍却没有睡着，他搂着金南俊陷入了沉思。这几天的金南俊有些反常，但又不知道为什么。尤其是今天的事情，让他心里有些隐隐的不安。

这样的关系，绝不可以结束。金硕珍的眼神暗了一下，就算金南俊想脱离这种关系，他金硕珍也会牢牢把他绑在身边。金硕珍这样想着，抱紧了怀里的金南俊，也陷入了睡眠。


End file.
